Electronic devices such as wireless telephones, hand-held computers and personal digital assistants use a variety of power/data/audio connector/jack combinations for transferring power, data and other electrical signals to and from the electronic devices. For example, electronic devices equipped for audio input/output include an audio output jack for receipt of an audio connector for presenting audio output to a user. Prior art audio output connectors often include a four-pin stereo plug that can mate with and accept signals from standard four-pin stereo contacts and an additional four-pin plug arranged adjacent to the four-pin stereo plug for additional electrical connectivity. The physical size associated with such prior art connectors becomes relatively large compared to modern electronic devices that are very small and lightweight. Consequently, the audio plug becomes obtrusive and cumbersome, and often contact between the connector and the electronic device is difficult to maintain.
Additionally, modern electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, include jacks for other types of connectors, such as power connectors and universal serial bus (USB) connectors. Prior art systems include a USB connector for mating to a USB jack and a separate power connector for mating to a power jack. As is often the case, a user of a personal digital assistant may have a number of connectors attached to the personal digital assistant at any given time. That is, the user may have an electrical connector for providing audio signals to a speaker device, the user may have a USB connector connected to the personal digital assistant for transferring data to and from the personal digital assistant, and the user may have a power connector connected to the PDA for providing electrical power. The problem with this arrangement is that the mass of the various cords and connectors attached to the personal digital assistant often overwhelm the mass of the personal digital assistant and thus places strain on the various connectors and jacks which may cause damage to the connectors and jacks and which may make use of the personal digital assistant cumbersome.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.